


[heart], Hinata

by kisashimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, embarrassing dorks being embarrassing dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisashimi/pseuds/kisashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>Hinata frowned. “What do you think? It’s Valentine’s day so I made you a Valentine’s card, dummy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[heart], Hinata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randommangadrawings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randommangadrawings).



> This was written for #46 a.k.a. [randommangadrawings](http://randommangadrawings.tumblr.com/) for the KageHina Valentine Exchange [event](http://kagehinaexchange.tumblr.com/) :' D I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was my first time writing for this ship -- which made me nervous!! -- so I hope I did it right. *scurries away*

“Ah, wait a minute, Kageyama,” Hinata chirped a little from behind the setter. They were on their way home from club practice when halfway towards the crossroad that divided their paths, Hinata had grown quiet. When Kageyama noticed the warmth of his companion absent from his side and their hands, sans gloves, twined like loose threads were about to come apart, he glanced back and saw Hinata’s face scrunched in a dour expression. _‘It’s his ‘I’m-really-thinking-hard’ face,’_ Kageyama supposed. _‘Or his ‘my-stomach-hurts-one’?’_

He was about to ask when Hinata had called to him first, seemingly resolute with whatever he was pondering on. “Can you hold my bike for me?” Kageyama nodded and did as requested, while Hinata turned and crouched down, and began rummaging through the contents of his bag.

Kageyama wrapped his blue scarf a little more snugly around his neck to keep him warm as he looked on with curiosity. For a brief moment, he wished it were summer already. Playing outside during winter just wasn’t as comfortable when you have to wear too many layers of clothing to stay warm. And they usually ended in snowball fights he just couldn’t figure out how to win. (If it involved airborne round objects, shouldn’t the mechanism to win be the same as playing volleyball?) Furthermore, it only got them in trouble with the dean.

The squeaks of volleyball shoes, the smell of Air Salonpas Hinata was particularly fond of, and the loud smack of a perfectly spiked ball ringing loud against four walls was an indoor court’s own charm. But he also liked the crunch of crisp grass beneath his feet, feeling the sun’s hotness on his body that was sure to tan him a little, and seeing that same orb’s bright glow as he tilts his head to the sky when he makes an accurately calculated toss.

But spring had to come first _then_ summer, and he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready for the inevitable changes, the goodbyes the season brought with it. He could still wait. He had his own warm, bright sunshine personified right here anyway.

With that, he felt his own cheeks heat up at the fond trail of thought. He loosened his scarf just a little bit to welcome again the cold February air.

Hinata then jumped in that supernatural way of his, distracting Kageyama from further thoughts of (humiliating) comparisons of Hinata to a large celestial body. “Found it!” he cheered, his arms raised in triumph. “ _Ugh_ , but it got wrinkled.”

“W-What’s wrinkled?”

Hinata took out a red piece of paper from his bag, smoothed it out against his thigh – without much luck at straightening out the creases – and sheepishly handed it to his boyfriend. “This. It’s for you.”

“What’s this?”

Hinata frowned. “What do you think? It’s Valentine’s day so I made you a Valentine’s card, dummy.”

All of a sudden, it felt fifteen degrees hotter as blood rushed wildly to the setter’s face. Tangled strings of varying orders of “dumbass”, “embarrassing”, “idiot”, and “Hinata” spilled out from his lips, too overwhelmed, too self-conscious, too damn happy to form a more appropriate, more coherent, more appreciative response.

“Calm down, Bakageyama! It’s nothing much. I just did this over lunch break.”

Kageyama gripped the bike’s handles like a lifeline. “…It’s not just _“nothing much”_ if it’s from you, dumbass.”

Hinata flushed at that. With narrowed eyes and puckered lips, he pressed the piece of paper on Kageyama’s chest then turned his head to the side in embarrassment. “Just take it and read it already!”

Kageyama, still red and now speechless, took the piece of heart-shaped cut paper that rivaled the shade of his own blushing face. The cut was a bit uneven on some sides, he noticed now that he was looking at it upfront. Perhaps he did just do this out of the blue or Hinata just sucked at handling a pair of scissors.

On the paper, were the characters of his name written in a scrawl that’s happily too familiar and doodles of two chubby crows playing with a volleyball. _‘C-Cute…’_ Kageyama thought, his face contorting to a wide close-mouthed smile that Hinata would likely dub as ‘scary’.

“There’s more at the back,” Hinata prompted. Kageyama flipped the card to the other side.

“So, do you like i– _HNGG!!_ ” Kageyama’s arm had shot out to grab the top of Hinata’s head in a death grip. “Oi! What gives, Bakageyama?!”

“So, you “tolerate” me, huh?” he said with menace, quoting Hinata’s written message.

“I was only being honest!”

“I apologize for being tolerable at most, _Hinata-kun_.”

“Ugh, no! It’s not like that at all, stupid!” Hinata clawed noisily at his face, beyond exasperated. “I-It’s just that _‘love’_ is too _gwaah!_ for me to say right now!”

Kageyama blinked perplexed, dropping his hold on Hinata’s scalp. “You lov—”

“D-Don’t say it,” Hinata moaned, utterly red-faced.

“T-Then why’d you bring it up in the first place, dummy?” the setter asked in a low voice, his cheeks adapting the same shade of his companion’s.

“Well, I heard some of the girls in my class chatting about how excited they were about today. That Valentines is a chance for people to get together or for couples to level-up.”

“Level-up?”

“Be more “couple-like”, they said. Be more honest with the person you’re dating and say how you feel about them a lot of times ‘til they get sick of it.

“Rivals, teammates, boyfriends… it’s like there’s no difference at all. N-Not that it’s bad but I guess I wanted to try being more of the last one just for today. Which is surprisingly embarrassing that’s why I chickened out and wrote that instead.” Hinata crossed his arms gruffly. “Basically, I think you suck but you’re kinda cool and handsome and talented at playing volleyball so I _bwaah_ you. Happy?”

“O-Of course, I am!” Kageyama exclaimed. The words 'cool', 'handsome', 'talented', and 'bwaah' made him feel like he was _soaring_.

“Then why did you look so surprised? Don’t you think I like you or something?”

“I do,” Kageyama mumbled, visibly with lesser energy. Hinata squinted his eyes at him in suspicion but didn’t press any further, not today at least. Resolving his boyfriend’s insecurities, a product of a bad experience with his middle school teammates, was still a work in progress and laying it open for discussion would surely ruin the already awkward mood.

Kageyama stared at the card once more. In his hands were Hinata’s true feelings expressed in the best way that he can and all he’d done so far was respond childishly. It was sometimes hard to think that he deserved to be with someone as great and kind as Hinata. He sighed as he tucked his gift carefully in his bag.

_Maybe, someday, he will be…_

“Well, I don’t think there’s no need to rush in becoming more “couple-like” because of your promise.” Hinata tilted his head in confusion, prompting Kageyama to explain further. “Didn’t you say that you plan on staying by my side and taking on the world with me? Even if it takes ten or twenty years, even, so that’s also ten or twenty more Valentine’s to do right together.”

Hinata smiled his wide, sunshiny smile as the meaning, the promise laced in Kageyama’s words enveloped him. “Yeah!”

Kageyama looked away, too embarrassed, but took Hinata’s hand in his, prepping to resume their walk home. “Thank you… for the card. I-I’ll make it up to you next year.”

“So I guess I win this round, huh?” Hinata leered, a smug smile caressing his lips.

“Shut up.”

_…since they had so much time ahead to spend together anyway, right?_


End file.
